migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Miglian Wildlife and Fauna
Miglian Wildlife and Fauna Sentient Beings: Mig - Orc - Under-Orc - An orc that has adapted to living deep underground in caves and sleeping in the dirt. They are generally a bit larger than orcs and have adapted a chalky pale skin. They can be mostly found in the Beeten Barrows of Paegia. Sampras - Xuag - Agassi - Rathman - Woken - Dregs - Queth - Animals: Barfva - A man-sized pelted rodent with razor-like claws and a head no larger than two knuckles found exclusively in Oblivia. Grellock - A behemoth bipedal abomination from Paegia that has skin made of stone and can live go on living after recieving ridiculous bodily harm. Roak - Tall bird predator'' Pechora - A mammoth like creature that stands as tall as a man and uses its tusks to uproot trees Deer - A deer. Provides venison and hide Getsioto - An abnormally long and snakelike mammal. It hunts alone and in rare cases has been domesticated by mig. Zaldil - A large reptillian mount, domesticated by mig and used to travel rapidly between locations. It travels best along roads and is capable of hauling great loads of cargo or passengers. Gecko- A reptilian predator that normally grows to be about the size of a small child but also has been rarely seen reaching the sizes of full grown men. Grawl - A massive winged and headless black bird with a 16 foot wing span native to Paegia. Winged Gecko - A reptilian predator found only in Paegia with a very similar stature and appearance to that of the typical land gecko, however it has a massive set of wings, a lack of claws and teeth and appears to subsist totally on a liquid diet of water, blood, and algae that normally grows in their local water sources. Bogterror - TO BE EXPLAINED Xafrat - A sneaky and opportunistic predator that seeks to outnumber its prey or seek out wounded targets. It is relatively small and lanky, but its entire body is covered in lean muscle. It has massive front teeth for gouging and can grip with its hands/paws. Bloodworm - Swarmacyte - Us'giil - A tentacle monster that is know to eradicate the entire populace of a river and take over. There are only ever two Us'giil in any river at a given moment. Warmif - Closcrum - A scaled wormlike creature that grows from a fixed position and spits acid and shoots its massive tongue to capture prey. Lindx - Albagoucs - a ground rat, laying close to the ground and will eat the feet of unsuspecting passerby. It is similar to a living bear-trap. Bogterror - nothing truly embodies the horrific danger and mystifying strangeness of the Strange quite like the Bogterror. A jurassic creature standing on its massive hind legs or sprinting at deadly speeds on all fours, can tear entire groups of adventurers limb from limb before they can even react. Qanoda - a large frog like creature with fungus growing from its back, and antlers protruding from its head. It is twice the size of a man and can propel its tongue at rapid speeds, if it feels like it, cause it’s really lazy. Pounking - An agile yet powerful creature with a dense outer shell and a propensity to box in order to defend itself. Straubug - A tiny fruit shaped creature with extraordinary intelligence and an ability to speak certain simple words and phrases. It is known for being delicious, and also adorable. Vezzo - A large foreboding predator with white fur and a resistance to cold and frost due to its natural habitat being in the cold mountainous regions of the strange. Squig - A bipedal creature that wanders the forests in search of food in the form of plants and fruit, and when threatened can inflate its body imbedding its spiky carapus into the danger. Simsal (Knight-Eater) - Colloquially referred to as a Knight-Eater, by itself, this large, armored, tick-like creature is actually pretty meek — it barely has a bite attack, and it doesn’t fight people unless provoked. But if it smells metal, it will come over looking for a snack, and the Knight-Eater’s corrosive poison fangs will destroy your weapons, armor, and anything else metal you happen to have around. Not only is this super-dangerous for adventurers who need those weapons and armor to face more aggressive creatures in the next dungeon room over, Powerful knights with swords and chainmail have been known to run screaming at the mere mention of a Simsal. Droupse - A long carpet devoid of a head, limbs, or even a mouth, that will stretch itself along the floor or ceiling of a surface and wait for an adventure to walk over it or beneath it at which point it will wrap itself around them and slowly devour them with its gastric juices over the course of the next few months. Prowler - A purple wrinkled creature with large muscled arms and legs and a mouth on it’s torso. Sriningo - Sriningo are depicted as similar in appearance to jellyfish. However they float in the air rather than water, and have eyes on stalks. Sriningo are helpless if flipped onto their head. Davosa - Capable of organizing raiding bands and use simple tools, the Davosa are a gang of lithe lanky canine creatures that stand on hind legs but sprint on all four. Rauflehkee - A cave creature that is short, slimy, and has four arms. It is similar in appearance to a sampras only largely more disgusting. It can swing through the trees rapidly and can swim through the thich bog mud just as fast. Furepo - A feline creature that is has rarely been seen. It steals shiny trinkets, shiny coins, basically anything shiny. It has a small den in which it stores all these things. It uses its tail as though it is a hand. Trees: Cracklewood - A rare tree found mainly in Prybarrow known for its extreme heat. Alvenwood - Plaquirt - Oak - Rotwood - Plantlife: Tahapscope - A bush that buds with fruit in the form of a large encapsulated bowl filled with warm brothy liquid that is dense in protein. Microbes: = Myths/Legends: Mixed Getgo - A gigantic land reptile that has rarely been seen and mostly the stuff of legend. Koalko - A tremendous sea monster that’s existence is pure speculation Wrone - TO BE EXPLAINED Pucca - A fluidic creature that disguises itself as any creature in order to trick its prey. Ceruberus - A behemoth winged and intelligent creature, revered as a demon and a legend, a near godlike monster, the Ceruberus once ruled over the Badlands and could soar across the globe, meddling in the affairs of Agassi and Orc. On the day of arrival, many of the Ceruberus were destroyed, and the years subsequent resulted in the last of them being hunted in preemptive strikes organized out of fear and a need to utilize their hide as armor. Living Shadow - A shadow, which is… wait for it… a shadow that can hurt you. The only way shadows can be harmed is with certain dispelling darkness specs and various holy specs, and enhanced weaponry, and if you don't have enough of either, all can you do against a shadow is run someplace well lit and hope for the best. Otherwise you're all a bunch of doofuses swinging your swords around wildly while you slowly, but surely, are stabbed to death. Creatures / Other: * Gleeb - A massive husk of bacteria and waste that inhabits runoff and waste-dumps for bastions of civilization.